


Connected

by august_anon



Series: 100 Tumblr Followers Celebration [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Magic, Ticklee Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Tickling, ler!logan, ticklish!virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: What, did Virgil think that Logan wouldn't get revenge?Warning: This is a tickle fic!
Series: 100 Tumblr Followers Celebration [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544839
Kudos: 32





	Connected

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I finally finished these prompts lol. I was zoned out while writing like 90% of this so who knows what it looks like lol. Hopefully it's decent.

Logan stared at the spellbook in front of him, nearly glaring. Logan told Virgil he would regret making Logan his victim and, as admittedly fun as it was, he was not going to shy away from getting his revenge.

Roman allowed him in easily with a smirk, and hovered while Logan flipped easily through the book. Logan eventually shooed him off with the threat that he was next and went back to choosing what to cast on Virgil to make him squeal.

His glare morphed into a smirk as he found the one he wanted to use. _Living Voodoo doll_. Perfect. And that way, he didn’t even need to get close enough to Virgil for him to be able to fight back.

So Logan spoke the magic words and went down to the common room where he last saw Virgil. Virgil was still there, sat on the couch with a Disney movie going on in the background while he scrolled through his phone.

“Virgil,” Logan called, just barely putting a teasing tone into his words. It was still enough to get Virgil to look up like a deer in the headlights. “I’m gonna get you, Virgil.”

A nervous smile wobbled onto Virgil’s lips, and Logan felt a smirk tugging at the corner of his own lips. He lifted up wiggling fingers and watched Virgil squirm. His smirk widened as Virgil didn’t even try to run, not that it would make much difference for him.

Virgil’s face scrunched up in confusion when one of Logan’s wiggling hands went to Logan’s own side, but then yelped and fell into giggles when the sensation hit him.

“Wait -- what?” Virgil cried out through his giggles.

“You didn’t think I’d get revenge without a little magic myself, did you?” Logan teased, smirk morphing into a grin as Virgil’s nose scrunched up with his giggles and he squirmed frantically on the couch.

Virgil didn’t answer, so Logan kept going. He spidered up his own side and ribs and into his armpit for a few moments before going back down and spidering at his hips, then repeating the process. All the while, his other hand scratched around his own neck and ears.

Virgil started belly-laughing now, flopping on the couch like a fish out of water. He almost toppled off the side of it before catching himself, yelping through his guffaws.

“Lo -- Lo, please!” Virgil cried out.

“Please what?” Logan asked innocently. “Please.... go for your tummy? Your _very_ most ticklish spot ever?”

Virgil shrieked as both Logan’s hands touched down there.

“ _No! No!”_ Virgil toppled into frantic cackles, tossing his head back against the couch and squirming as if he could fight off his invisible attacker.

“Yes!” Logan replied gleefully, almost having to shout to be heard over Virgil’s laughter.

After a few more minutes, Logan slowed his fingers to a stop. Virgil panted through his residual giggles. Logan approached him and sat next to his prone form on the couch.

“Don’t try to get at me without expecting revenge,” Logan said with a smile.

Virgil chuckled through his breaths. “Lesson learned.” He leaned over and poked Logan’s side.

They both jumped.

Logan grinned wider. “Maybe I’ll just leave this on all the time. Now you can never get me back. And _any_ time someone tickles me, _you’ll_ get tickled, too.”

Virgil flushed and crossed his arms. “You wouldn’t.”

Logan hummed. “Perhaps not. But just long enough to get away so you can’t get revenge on my revenge.”

Virgil scoffed. “Just you wait. It’ll come for you.”

Logan chuckled. “Sure it will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alright alright, thanks for reading folks! I hope you enjoyed this fic, and all of them in this series! Leave a comment or kudos if you really want to, and you can feel free to come visit me on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
